This invention relates to an editing device, an editing system and an editing method for editing using video and audio signals recorded on an original material tape.
Electronic editing for electrically editing video signals by using a video tape has been generally known. This electronic editing is classified into on-line editing for editing by directly using a final recording medium and off-line editing for preparing data for on-line editing.
The off-line editing will now be explained. First, an original material tape is dubbed onto a video tape by using a video tape recorder (VTR) so as to prepare a work tape for editing work. On this work tape, the same tape position information as that of the original tape such as the same time code is recorded. Temporary editing is carried out using this work tape, and editing point information is read out from a recording master tape completed by temporary editing. Thus, a data list for on-line editing (edit decision list or EDL) is prepared. Then, on-line editing is carried out by automatically editing an editing cut on the basis of the EDL.
Meanwhile, in the off-line editing, it has been conventional to first prepare the work tape by copying video and audio signals of the original material tape together with the time code, then select a scene while reproducing the work tape, then prepare a visual reading handwritten list while collating the scene number thereof with an image, and prepare the EDL by temporary editing based on this list. Therefore, it is time-consuming to prepare the EDL. Also, to find a necessary scene on the work tape, troublesome operation of fast feed and rewind of the work tape must be carried out.
Recently, random access and quick access to substantially necessary video and audio signals on the original material tape can be realized, and it is considered to transfer (up-load) the video and audio signals onto a temporary storage medium such as a hard disc drive of good operability by using a graphical user interface (GUI) and carry out temporary editing like the above-described off-line editing on the temporary storage medium. Actually, instead of newly recording the transferred video and audio signals on the hard disc drive in accordance with a temporary editing order, only the editing point information of the video and audio signals is processed, thus enabling so-called non-destructive editing which takes advantage of the above-mentioned random access and quick access characteristics. Then, using a temporary editing file on the hard disc drive based on the editing point information, detailed main editing like the above-described on-line editing is carried out.
However, in carrying out the non-destructive editing, it is time-consuming to designate a portion to be up-loaded onto the hard disc drive from the original material tape.
For example, in editing report images for a news program, it is typical that images during when waiting for appearance of a necessary person are also recorded on the original material tape. For up-loading onto the hard disc drive, images must be extracted by removing such unnecessary portions. However, to find the images from which the unnecessary portions have been removed, form the original material tape at the stage of editing work, a troublesome and time-consuming work of repeating rewind and feed of the tape is required. Therefore, it is time-consuming to designate a portion to be up-loaded onto the hard disc drive.
In view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an editing device, an editing system and an editing method which enable designation of a portion to be up-loaded in a short period of time.
According to the present invention, there is provided an editing device including: reading means for reading data including video data and audio data recorded on a tape-like recording medium of a tape cassette, and reading position information of at least the video data of the data including the video data and the audio data stored in temporary storage means of the tape cassette; and editing processing means for editing the data including the video data and the audio data read by the reading means, and relocating the position information or relocating the position information while newly preparing position information so as to prepare editing data.
According to the present invention there is also provided an editing system including: a reproducing device for reproducing data including video data and audio data recorded on a tape-like recording medium of a tape cassette, and reproducing position information of at least the video data of the data including the video data and the audio data stored in temporary storage means of the tape cassette; an editing device including reading means for reading the data reproduced from the reproducing device and reading the position information of at least the video data of the data including the video data and the audio data reproduced from the reproducing device, and editing processing means for editing the data including the video data and the audio data read by the reading means and relocating the position information or relocating the position information while newly preparing position information so as to prepare editing data; and a transmission material preparing device supplied with the editing data prepared by the editing processing means and preparing video and audio transmission materials.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an editing method including: a first step of reading data including video data and audio data recorded on a tape-like recording medium of a tape cassette, and reading position information of at least the video data of the data including the video data and the audio data stored in temporary storage means of the tape cassette; and a second step of editing the data including the video data and the audio data read at the first step, and relocating the position information or relocating the position information while newly preparing position information so as to prepare editing data.
According to the present invention, there is further provided an editing method including: a firs step of reproducing data including video data and audio data recorded on a tape-like recording medium of a tape cassette, and reproducing position information of at least the video data of the data including the video data and the audio data stored in temporary storage means of the tape cassette; a second step of reading the data reproduced at the first step and reading the position information of at least the video data of the data including the video data and the audio data reproduced at the first step; a third step of editing the data read at the second step and relocating the position information or relocating the position information while newly preparing position information so as to prepare editing data; and a fourth step of preparing video and audio transmission materials from the editing data prepared at the third step.